


When You Wish Upon A Star

by AnatraFiore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatraFiore/pseuds/AnatraFiore
Summary: [Light Novel]Zen's late night strolls leads him to crash into someone unexpected.





	1. Seonnyeo Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thankyou for reading this!  
> I'm new here so constructive criticisms are very much welcome as with other types of input as well~
> 
> This is meant to be sort of an aftermath of everything that happened within the 'Real' Mystic Messenger game timeline. Hence the use of original character instead of 'Main Character' since MC is with someone else.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Sigh._

Well, that didn’t last me long now did it? How many minutes was that? I don’t even think it reached two minutes. I’m so disappointed at myself yet here I go again, reaching in my pocket and grabbing myself another cig. It’s not that I’m addicted to it. I can stop anytime I want. I just need it at the moment to calm my nerves. _Hah!_ Spoken like a true addict. I can’t believe myself sometimes. But as long as I’m only harming myself I guess it would be fine. After all, what type of lunatic would visit a beach this time of the year at 2 A.M. past midnight right? just—

As I light my cigarette I notice splashing sounds meters to my left. It’s very dark and I only have the moon as my source of light. But as the moonlight bounces of the water, it silhouettes a figure of what I can tell is a woman. Reflexively I call out to her waving my hand. Probably not the best idea since she seems startled and falls down. I immediately step on my cigarette and rush to her only to find her laughing.

_‘Are you okay?’ I ask._

She giggles raising her head towards me. ‘I’m sorry I don’t speak Korean. But if I had to guess, “Yes I am fine thank you very much.” Would suffice as an answer?’

‘Yes that would suffice.’ I reply as I reach out my hand to her which she gladly takes.

‘Thank God you speak English. I’ve been having a really hard time conversing with people.’

‘Well it must have been a rough day for you then.’

She chuckles ‘Try week.’

I usher her to sit on a rock beside one she has already claimed by setting her shoes on it as I take the other rock beside hers.

‘I’m story I startled you. I just didn’t want you to think I’m a creep looking from afar.’ I say, rubbing the back of my neck trying not to seem so tense. She’s all wet after all from her long pink skirt, up to her white sheer top that’s pressed to her skin outlining her lavender— _cough_.

‘It’s fine. I actually noticed you from when you lit your jigs.’ She giggles as she twists her hair letting the water drip down her shoulders and run along her chest ‘til they get absorbed by the neckline of her top.

I gulp all the saliva that were building up in my mouth and I reach in my pocket for my cigarette pack. ‘Do you mind?’ I asked, nudging the pack to her view.

‘Not at all.’ She smiles.

As I light the new cigarette between my lips, I catch a glimpse of this woman beside me pulling her skirt up to her thigh and twisting the cloth bringing it higher and higher. I feel something inside me stir. Maybe it was the six-pack I had before, or maybe it was something else. I really shouldn’t be staring so I close my lighter letting the dark devour us once more in the cold dead air.

The night wind gusts past us and I shiver in response. Remembering that this woman is wet, I take of my leather jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

‘Thank you.’ She utters.

‘Don’t mention it.’

‘I’m Stella.’

‘I’m Hyun.’

What just happened? Why did I say that? I don’t go by that name anymore. Or was this for the best? She’s a foreigner, so how bad can it be right? Also I’m not that big of an actor yet so I guess it will be fine.

‘So Hyun, what brings you to the beach?’ She asks in a bubbly tone, fixing her skirt to cover her legs once more.

I exhale and answer ‘I was just strolling with my bike and it took me here. What about yourself?’

‘Oh,’ She sighs. ‘I was just strolling with my boots and they took me here.’

‘Now you’re just trying to be clever.’ I laugh.

‘Nailed it though!’

‘Ya sure did lassie!’

It must have been a very bad attempt on an Irish accent because she suddenly bursts out laughing. Something in her laugh is contagious I think since I find myself laughing as well.

Unconsciously I blurt out ‘You’re really cute.’ 

She stops laughing but giggles instead. I immediately apologize for making her feel uncomfortable but she admits to be fine and so we go on talking about how taking a swim in a cold winter’s day, past midnight is a good Idea. I’m sure she’s making all these stuff up to justify her being here this late but then again, who am I to argue? I’m here myself. And to be honest, whatever her reason might be, I’m thankful that it brought her here at this particular time, this particular place.

She shies away when I ask her about her job but tells me that she blogs. It’s like a book review type of blog where she writes about books she has read and talk about it online. She then goes on and on and on about a particular series that she has just finished reading about two princes who were cursed and so the main character had to help them break a curse. It sounded really interesting at first but then I just find myself mesmerized by her. As I have said before she’s really cute, especially now, how she’s explaining to me how the mythology inside the book differs with the actual Egyptian mythology it was based on. It also seems as if she’s talking faster and faster. Amazing how a petite body like that holds so much energy within.

After hours and hours of conversing inside this bubble we have created for ourselves, we hardly realize that the sun is starting to shine through. Yet, as she goes on with her story, I stare in awe as the sun slowly caresses her sun kissed skin bringing out her features. Adorable freckles paints her nose and cheeks, golden locks of hair rests right below her shoulders, green eyes piercing through, and red stained lips bright and plump with a darker outline.

Deeply submerged in our conversation, we hear a deep voice shouting ‘STELLA!’ It sounds distant but loud enough for us to hear beneath the growls of the sea breeze. 

Stella sighs and stares at me. ‘Looks like I’ve been caught.’ She chuckles.

‘Don’t go.’ I plead, grabbing her by the sleeve of my jacket.

‘I have too. But, it’s been nice meeting you.’

‘Meet me again. I’ll be performing at—‘ I retort but she suddenly puts her soft index finger on my lips.

‘If it’s meant to be I’ll find you. If not, then let this encounter be that perfect once in a lifetime “drumroll” moment for me, and hopefully you.’ She then backs away but still locking eyes with me.

‘But—‘

‘Shh.’

‘I—‘

‘Fate.’ She whispers as she turns her back at me and runs away with my jacket wrapped around her.

Dang it! It’ll be a cold drive home now.


	2. Feb 13, 2017- 12:07

_ You have entered the chat room _

_[Jumin] : But without it, the theme would be pointless._

_[Saeyoung] : Then go for another theme!_

_[Hyojoo] : Oh, hey Zen!_

_[Jumin] : Hello_

_[Zen] : Hi everyone. What’s happening?_

_[Hyojoo] : Remember when we talked about the theme of the next party being for animal shelters?_

_[Zen] : Yeah_

_[Hyojoo] : Well Jumin here had an idea to invite even THE ANIMALS._

_[Jumin] : Why not? It would show our guests how serious we are about animals who needs rescuing and who knows maybe they might want to adopt there and then._

_[Saeyoung] : We totally get your point_

_[Yoosung] : BUT THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH FUR EVERYWHERE!_

_[Hyojoo] : What Yoosung is trying to say is that it would be a handful._

_[Yoosung] : Can’t we just change stick to the plan and just not bring the animals along?_

_[Hyojoo] : I was thinking the same thing since most of the guests I’ve talked to have already been informed about it and they were ecstatic._

_[Jumin] : More reason on to bringing in the animals._

_[Zen] : Why is it that when it comes to things even remotely connected to cats, you’re always like this?_

_[Jumin] : Like what?_

_[Saeyoung] : Can we just agree on the no animals thing considering the venue isn’t that big either and move on to catering?_

_[Jumin] : Fine._

_[Yoosung] : Thank you!_

_[Hyojoo] : I’ll try to arrange something with the shelters for when guests want to see the animals after the party. Will that be okay?_

_[Saeyoung] : Good Idea dear! You’re the best!_

_[Jumin] : Yes that would be grand. Thank you._

_[Zen] : So what about the catering then? Yoosung’s friend will still do it right?_

_[Hyojoo] : He suddenly got ill._

_[Yoosung] : Yeah it’s too bad. He really needed the gig he said._

_[Jumin] : Then book him for the next party. For now we can use the chefs from the office since it’s on a weekend._

_[Saeyoung] : Problem solved then! Woohoo!_

_[Jumin] : Well I need to get back to work. I’ll be off._

_ Jumin has left the chatroom _

_[Yoosung] : Busy as always._

_[Saeyoung] : I gotta go too._

_[Hyojoo] : Where? I’m on my way home._

_[Saeyoung] : That’s why~ I have to clean up!_

_[Yoosung] : HAHAHAHAHA SAEYOUNG IS IN TROUBLE_

_[Saeyoung] : SHHHH~ It’s a secret!_

_[Hyojoo] : But I’m reading it now…_

_[Saeyoung] : Pretend you haven’t read anything!_

_[Saeyoung] : See you Love!_

_[Saeyoung] : MUAAAHH!!_

_ Saeyoung has left the chatroom _

_[Yoosung] : Me too! I wanna make lunch! See you guys soon!_

_ Yoosung has left the chatroom _

_[Hyojoo] : You’ve been awfully quiet._

_[Zen] : Oh me?_

_[Hyojoo] : Yes Zen, you._

_[Zen] : I’m fine._

_[Hyojoo] : Really?_

_[Zen] : Just a little nervous for opening night._

_[Hyojoo] : You’ll be great! After all, you’ve rehearsed everyday for the past three months._

_[Hyojoo] : You can do this in your sleep!_

_[Zen] : Hahaha thanks for the encouragement!_

_[Zen] : Maybe it’s because I didn’t get any sleep last night_

_[Hyojoo] : And why was that?_

_[Zen] : I went strolling_

_[Hyojoo] : Again?_

_[Hyojoo] : How many times do we have to warn you Zen?_

_[Zen] : It’s relaxing._

_[Zen] : Plus, I’m fine_

_[Hyojoo] : Just don’t do it when you’re feeling drowsy or anything okay? Always be careful._

_[Zen] : I am. I am. Don’t worry MOM!_

_[Hyojoo] : Hahahaha! I might as well be your mom with how I take care of you three!_

_[Zen] : Hahaha yeaah, we’re a handful. Sorry about that~_

_[Hyojoo] : No need. It has been my pleasure to nag on you guys! Hahaha_

_[Zen] : Perks eh?_

_[Hyojoo] : Yup!_

_[Hyojoo] : I’m close already._

_[Zen] : Okay_

_[Hyojoo] : Get some rest okay?_

_[Zen] : Okay_

_[Hyojoo] : Eat! Don’t forget!_

_[Zen] : Okay_

_[Hyojoo] : Stop replying with just okay!_

_[Zen] : Okay_

_[Zen] : Hahahaha_

_[Hyojoo] : Hahahaha! Rascal!_

_[Zen] : You know I’m a bad boy~_

_[Hyojoo] : Yeah, well I need you to be a good boy and rest._

_[Zen] : Thanks for looking out for me._

_[Hyojoo] : No worries._

_[Zen] : See you tonight?_

_[Hyojoo] : See you tonight :)_

_ Hyojoo has left the chatroom _

_Leave chatroom?_

_ Yes _

 

* * *

 

 

_Sigh_

What now? I still can’t my mind off of it. I’ve been reading scripts, practicing my line, working out. Nothing seems to work. This is just too much for my head to take. God, I wish this won’t affect my performance. I really need to calm down.

Happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

My first performance. That was a happy day for me. I did pretty good despite my stage fright. And that rush of feelings I got when the curtains finally closed. What a happy time.

More.

More.

What makes me happy?

Think Hyun, Think!

My bike makes me happy.

And the beach.

And..

Last night.

I wonder what’s doing now. Will I be able to meet her again? _Gosh_ , everything was like a dream. Maybe I was asleep the whole time? But my jacket is gone. Maybe someone took it while I was asleep? Needless to say, thinking of her makes me feel so much better at the moment. I think I might be able to get some actual sleep.

Better set an alarm for 3 o’clock.

Wouldn’t wanna be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for this being kinda slow paced.  
> Originally I thought to make it into a 10 chapter thing, but I'm still not sure how to build up to the climax and tie it with the ending that I have in mind. So it might get to 10 chapters or maybe less.  
> Anyways please bear with me and I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
